


Happy Little Noises

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Impala, Oral Sex, Sex in the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: Dean makes some happy little noises much to your amusement.





	Happy Little Noises

Dean licked at his full lips as he looked down to watch your lips wrap around the head of his hard cock, the wet heat enveloping him as you sank your mouth down, taking as much of him in as you could.

You swallowed when Dean touched the back of your throat, hollowing your cheeks as you pulled back up his stiff shaft, Dean tangling his fingers into your hair at the back of your head.

He helped guide the bobbing motions of your head, one of your hands cradling him sack while the other pumped the portion of his cock that wouldn’t fit into your mouth.

Dean groaned as your tongue ran over the head in firm stripes, your hand twisting as it moved over his length.

He had wanted this for a long time and he smirked knowing that the bet he made with you had been a good one as you deep throated him again, another husky moan coming from Dean’s throat.

* * *

You looked over at Dean, asleep against the door panel of the Impala while you took your shift behind the wheel. He was making happy little noises and shifting enough that you could see the hard on in his jeans.

Dean moaned your name and you kinked a brow letting your eyes wonder from the road in front of you to the man beside you pulling his tongue between his teeth and smirking.

You decided to pull off to the side of the road and watch as Dean shifted in his sleep some more, his brows knitting together before he let out a small grunt. You bit at your bottom lip realizing Dean’s little dream had turned into a wet dream, a dark damp spot forming on his jeans.

Dean came awake slowly, his eyes adjusting to the light coming from outside the car. He looked around and took note that you had pulled off the road. When he sat up he saw you were turned in the drivers seat towards him, watching him.

“Did you sleep good, Dean?” You blinked at him innocently.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face, “yeah, was fine. Why are we pulled over?”

You shrugged, “thought it was better to pull over and enjoy the show.”

“Show?” Dean tilted his head to the side, clearly confused by your words.

“You were putting on quite a show over there. Making all kinds of happy sounds and smiling. My favorite part was the end where you moaned my name and came in your pants.”

Dean’s face redden making the freckles across his cheeks stand out. “I was making noises in my sleep?”

You nodded, “oh yeah, sounded like a lot of fun. Next time though, let me in on the fun for real?”

Dean smirked again, the red color in his cheeks fade as Dean slowly ran his tongue over his lips as your eyes watching the movement. “I think I can do that. How does next time being right now sound?”

With only a slight nod of your head Dean crashed his lips to yours and before you knew it he had your legs wrapped around his head while he returned the favor dream you had given him.


End file.
